


Heya, Sammy

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform, castiel and dean are friends, castiel is a lil shit, no monsters or angels or demons exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses his baby brother, and wants to visit. He's also not stalking his brother, he's...checking to see if he's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heya, Sammy

Dean sat in the driver’s seat, parked in front of Sam’s favorite coffee shop. His elbow was perched against the window, his head resting against the palm of his hand. Many people would say it isn’t normal to watch your sibling while they’re at college, but this was the only way he could keep Sammy safe. He was too vulnerable here; too many of those things were watching his Sammy.

     Sammy was sitting at a table, books covering the surface. He was looking down, and his cheek was resting against his knuckles. Must be reading A Christmas Carol…Dean smiled as he remembered reading it to Sam when he was younger on Christmas Eve, and how excited he was when he’d hand Dean the book. That dimpled smile of his would grow when he flipped to the first page, and he’d lie down and snuggle up to Dean with his head in his lap. It was slightly strange, but Dean never hated it. That was Sam and Dean’s no budget Christmas tradition.

              Something occurred to Dean as he thought about their old Christmas traditions; this was their first Christmas alone. This would be Dean’s first Christmas without Sam there with him. His heart sunk low at the realization, and he felt his stomach crawl up. If it was anybody else, this wouldn’t affect Dean this badly. He’d be sad, but that would be the worst he’d felt. But this isn’t just anybody, not just another person Dean would leave. It was Sammy. Sammy was special…he was more than special.

No words in the English language could describe how important Sam was to him.

              His phone vibrated against his let ass cheek, startling Dean out of his happy trance. Grumbling, he dug for his phone, pulling it out of his pocket to look at the caller ID. Castiel. He scowled, clicking the talk button. “What do you want?” Dean grunted, expecting Cas’s usual lecture of ‘you need to move on Dean, he has, so you need to, too. I know you love him, but this isn’t normal.’

“Dean… if you want to spend time with Sam, talk to him.” Castiel said, exasperation in his voice. Dean was startled from the change of lecture, and cocked his eyebrow up.

“What happened to ‘it’s not normal Deeeean. It’s not normal to want to fuck your brother Deeeannn,’ “Dean mocked, deepening his voice. Castiel scoffed, and Dean knew he was rolling his eyes.  

“I’d continue that speech if it was anyone else, but you’re a stubborn bastard, so I’m gonna say this; reunite with him. And if you can, fuck him until he can only say your name.”

              Dean’s eyes widened and he blinked rapidly, making sure he heard what he just heard. Did Cas, the preacher’s Christian son, say what he think he just said? “What?”

“You heard me, Dean. Reunite with him, and fuck him in the ways you’ve always fantasized about.”

“I’ve never told you any of my fantasies!”

“I’ve read your journal, Dean. Why did you think I said you should write them down?”

“Motherfucker…”

“I’m pretty sure the term for you is ‘brother fucker’.”

              The last thing Dean hears is laughter, and the lines disconnects. He really needs to find better friends. As pissed off as Dean was, he considered Cas’s advice. Maybe talking with him would help ease Dean’s loneliness. Maybe it will make him feel less like a creep for spying on his brother wherever he goes.

              Dean opened the door, stepping out and standing straight up. His lips tightened as he eyed the coffee shop, contemplating on walking in. If he doesn’t do it now, he never will. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the entrance of the coffee shop. When he got to the door, he opened it and stepped inside. He released the breath he was holding, and inhaled the scent of cinnamon and coffee. Dean walked towards the lady at the cash register, his mischievous yet charming grin growing.

          The lady- Miranda, the name tag says- pulls out a notepad when Dean stops in front of the counter. “What can I get you, sir?”

“Can I get a Strawberries and Creme for the guy sitting over there by himself,” Dean pointed towards Sam, and turned back to face Miranda “and a double chocolate chip for myself.”

“Alright!” Miranda smiled, putting her notepad down. “Just wait while we prepare your coffee. What’s your name?”

“James.” Dean said, licking his lips.

Miranda blushed a bit, looking down as she wrote his fake name. “Alright..your coffees will be ready in a bit.”

           Dean nodded and stood at the what seemed to be the waiting area. He looked over at where Sam was sitting, and saw that he was still reading. Sam moved the cover up and he saw the one thing that made his heart swell. When they were kids, Dean wrote the letters ‘D + S’ in the front cover of the book in sharpie. Sam kept that book. Holy hell, he took it with him to Stanford.

            Sam’s fingers traced over the D + S, and Dean’s heart grew three sizes that day. This would’ve never affected Dean if this was just another girl or guy. It was Sam. He was a separate category of people he loved..even separate of the family he had. Dean stared at Sam, a smile growing on his face. What was the feeling…what’s the name…

Adoration.

            Dean adored Sam so much…the grin that he had softened, and he licked his lips. Sam was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. He would’ve never told anybody about how he thought of his brother, not even Cas knows the full details about how Dean feels about Sam. Dean could’ve never explained it in words.

“Um, sir?” A soft voice queried, and Dean turned around to see Miranda holding the two cups of coffee.

“Oh. Sorry, sweetheart,” Dean gave her the money for both coffees and took them in his hands.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Miranda whispered, eyeing him and Sam.

Dean tightened his lips as he looked over at Sam. “Yeah..he is.”

He took a deep breath, biting his lip. Here goes nothing. He walked towards Sam’s table, coffees in hand. Sam put the book down, hearing someone behind. He turned around, a deep scowl on his face and it softened when he looked up at him.

“De?” He murmured, standing up to actually face Dean. Well, if you count having to look down actually facing a person.

“Heya, Sammy.”


End file.
